Pearl Christmas
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: Pearl Christmas is back! Please check out the new chapter! Here's a collection of one-shots counting down to the holidays :) Happy early holidays.
1. Decorating for the holidays

**It's now December yay! Which means that I will be writing one-shots everyday counting down to the holidays! So here it is Day 1! **

* * *

"Aaassssh. Aaassssh. Wake up." Dawn was shaking her boyfriend back and forth, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Ash groaned, opening his eyes to look at the clock. It read 8:06 A.M. "Isn't this sort of thing suppose to happen on Christmas day? I think you're confused." Ash pulled his blanket over his head. Only to have Dawn yank it back down. "No, silly! It's December 1st, which means it's almost Christmas! We have to decorate."

Dawn played with his wild black hair, making it stick up even more. "Come on, I made coffee." She dragged the blanket completely off his body and pecked him on the cheek before leaving the room, knowing he'd follow.

Ash scooted out of the bedroom groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw an array of boxes filled with stringed lights, tinsel and various Christmas decorations. In the corner of their living room was a fake tree that almost touched the ceiling.

"How in the world did you put that together by yourself? And where did all these boxes come from?" He asked joining her in the kitchen where she was pouring two cups of coffee. "A ladder. And the decorations came from my mom, she's not decorating as much now that I'm not around."

He rubbed her back with one hand while grabbing his mug with the other. She was so happy that he couldn't help but smile. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's do this." Ash led her into the living room and picked up the first box he saw, setting it on the couch.

"Okay, let's see here." He started studying the contents in the box, which were an assortment of small statues of reindeers and nutcrackers. "Um…where do these go?"

Dawn sighed, gripping his shoulders. "You have to read the side of the box. Those are for the mantel, sweetie." She snickered and took the box from him. "How about you light the tree, I'll take care of this." She giggled and retreated to the fireplace, excitedly arranging the reindeer in a row.

Ash pulled a string of brightly colored lights from the box, getting them tangled in the process. He tried to mask how much of a difficult time he was having by loudly singing Christmas songs, inviting his girlfriend to duet. "Oh the weather outside is frightful." He caroled

"But the fire is so delightful!" She chirped. "And since we've got no place to go…"

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." They harmonized perfectly.

By the time they finished singing Dawn was already done decorating the mantel and the few coffee tables around the room, and Ash was still struggling hanging the lights.

She chuckled, sneaking up behind him. "Having some trouble dear?" She asked, looping her arms around his neck.

"A bit." He replied, grabbing her hands from his stomach and spinning round to face her. "I guess you're just going to have to help me." He smiled pecking her cheek. "If you insist." She grumbled sarcastically, even though she was secretly hoping she'd get to help anyways.

They had a system: he'd unravel and she'd wrap around. They yelled the lyrics to Winter Wonderland as they worked taking full advantage of living on their own.

After a few minutes they finished the lights and started hanging ornaments. Ash didn't do much hanging as he would often give the ornaments to Dawn to place "perfectly" on the tree but he enjoyed it anyways. He enjoyed doing anything with her.

When they were all done they stood back to admire their work. Dawn cuddled into the crook of Ash's arm as her eyes gazed over their masterpiece of a room.

"Looks like the north pole in here." He commented kissing her on the temple. "Let's take a picture!" Dawn yelled happily setting her phone on a timer and racing to do the perfect pose in front of the tree. Dawn was smiling with her eyes shut, her arms bundled around Ash, while he kissed her on the temple.

"Looks perfect." Ash smiled examining the picture through the screen.

"Merry Christmas, Ash." Dawn pecked his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Dawn" Ash replied wrapping her into his arms.

* * *

**New Story Coming up tomorrow. Bye!**


	2. Sick

**Day 2!**

* * *

"I hate you."

Ash tilted his head, letting the contents in his backpack fall on the bed. "Well, good to know we are getting through this together." He grimaced when he heard her cough again, yearning to take away the pain he knows she's enduring.

She didn't resurface from the sea of pillows and blankets that she collapsed on a couple of hours ago, refusing to even lift her head from the pillow her face was buried in. She had a good reason to hate him. Well, at least, in her sleepy and cold mind she has a good reason to hate him. Putting blame on herself meant she couldn't complain to him without guilt, therefore, it was his fault.

"Dawn, are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor? Gary said he got antibiotics and- "

"Shut up."

"I love you more than the world itself but I think you're placing blame on the wrong person," he grinned as he successfully drew her out of her pile of pillows.

She narrowed her dark blue eyes at his appearance. Opening her mouth to respond, they both turn their head to the door when there's commotion heard downstairs.

"Ash," Gary shouted from downstairs, "Is Dawn still alive?"

If possible, he felt her mood turn even more sour. "Get. Him. Out. Of. Here." she hissed threateningly at her slightly terrified and amused boyfriend.

Without wasting a second, turning his head away from his ill girlfriend. "Gary" he calls downstairs, "I think you should go before Dawn regains her strength and attempts to strangle you."

Gary said, "Got it. I still love you Dawn! " accompanied with the sound of the door slamming closed, which seemed to made Dawn feel a bit better.

Collapsing back into her sea of pillows, she sighed miserably.

"Dawn c'mon."

She sighed again, which was now filled with frustration. "Don't make me," she mumbled weakly into the fabric.

Suddenly she feels a dip in the bed shake her and then feels her aching body being gently pulled on top of his. She knows without looking that her head is laying on his chest and she feels one of his hands running through her unruly bed head and the other wrapped tightly around her waist, keeping her pressed against him.

Ash carefully untangled his hand from her hair and brings it to her cheek, using one of his finger to trace her cheekbones and frowning when he feels her hot temperature. "You have to take the medicine I just bought you. I don't care how much you hate me." he mummers quietly and brushes a kiss on her warm forehead.

"This wouldn't be necessary if Gary was never born," she mumbles defeated into his chest.

"I think that's a little harsh."

"No," her voice raising slightly, "He got me sick and you let him get me sick."

He chuckled quietly, murmuring his response against her forehead, "You caught us. We wanted to make sure you, and only, you, got sick."

"Thanks for finally admitting it, world's worst boyfriend ever."

Glancing down, he smiled softly as he studied her face. She's been sick the past two days. Her nose is red from the amount of times she's rubbed it or has blown her nose. Her eyes are watery from her constant coughing. Her hair is a mess, sticking up in every direction in a mix of her straight hair and some small braids that she never took out. "You look beautiful," he grins when she meets his eyes with doubt.

He wishes he could say he was lying. He wants to be lying. He couldn't count on two hands the amount of times he has lied to some of his female friends to make them feel better, when they looked terrible. He wishes it were the case with Dawn because he knows he's in too deep. This, though, is the truth because he finds her red nose endearing and her bed head the most adorable thing ever.

"You are such a lair," she scoffs, her chin settling on his chest while she looks up at him.

"I wish I was." Leaning down he captures her lips with his own and for a second, she relaxes into his hold.

Too quickly, in his opinion. She breaks the kiss, "But I'm sick."

He leans in again, brushing his nose against hers, "I really, really don't care."

Their lips meet again and Ash uses the hand in her hair to pull her closer to him. He backs up only slightly, "I love you."

Her answer was mumbled with their lips partially touching, but, she responds, grinning happily, "I love you too." She reaches her hand up to pull his head down once more.

"You still have to take your medicine."

"I hate you."


	3. Let it Snow

**Day Three! Sorry if it seems rushed. **

* * *

Whack!

A snowball hit his neck. Ash shivered from the pieces of snow that fell into his coat. "You're gonna pay for that Dawn!" He shouted equipping himself with a snowball and began to graze the backyard for his friend.

"I know you're around here somewhere!" All of a sudden a snowball came whipping at him in the face followed by a fit of giggles. "Not funny." He pouted wiping the snow off of his face.

"Yes it was." Dawn giggled crawling out from behind a pile of snow. "Yeah, yeah Miss Berlitz you better watch your back."

"Oh, really Mr. Ketchum." She teased blowing him a raspberry before running halfway across the lawn.

"Come back here!" He shouted running after her. Round and round they go chasing each other across the yard, snowballs flying in every direction.

Then suddenly Dawn tripped and fell onto the driveway, her knees and hands hitting the cement, hard. "Ouch!" Dawn almost screamed, biting her jaw to hold back tears. "Dawn!" Ash yelled running towards the driveway.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he help her stood up, his brown eyes brimming with concern. "No." She cried shaking her head. She could've broken down right then and there; out of her scraped knees and ripped jeans and mittens and the pounding pain in her palms. She buried her head into her hands as Ash helped her walk to the porch.

"Why do I have to be so clumsy?" She muttered to herself as Ash helped her sit down. "C'mon Dawn, it was just an accident." He grimaced looking at her wounds. "I guess you were right when you said that I better watch my back. " She chuckled.

"But I didn't mean it like that."

She chuckled once again nuzzling herself against him to keep warm. "Look Ash it's snowing," She smiled watching the grey skies filled with falling snowflakes "Isn't it beautiful?" Dawn held her hand out to catch a few snowflakes on her ripped mitten.

"Yes they are." Ash agreed wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The two sat there in silence looking at the sky, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a wonderful silence, just sitting there enjoying each other's company and watching a beautiful view in front of them.

"Kids! I brought you some hot cocoa!" Delia smiled walking out on the front porch. "Oh, did I ruin a moment here?" She asked as she saw the two cuddled up against each other.

Ash and Dawn both looked at each other and giggled. "No you didn't mom." Ash answered turning to look at his mom.

"Come join us Delia." Dawn invited patting the empty space next to her.

"Oh no, I'd rather be inside." Delia shook her head shivering.

"Okay." They both answered in unison grabbing the hot cocoa from her hands.

After a few minutes of sitting outside, Ash began to shiver. He tried to mask how cold he was by singing "Let it Snow" and inviting Dawn to sing along. "Oh the weather outside is frightful" He caroled

"But the fire is so delightful." Dawn chirped.

"You know what? I don't mind a bit of that fire right now." Ash laughed standing up.

"Yeah me too." Dawn agreed.

They both entered the house, taking off their boots and coats before hopping on the couch near the fireplace.

"Wanna continue our song?" Ash asked whisking away the curtain and sitting on his knees to look outside

"And since we've got no place to go." Dawn sang in reply

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"


	4. Home Alone Part One

****Day Four. Thank you Bluewolfbat for this amazing idea. ****

**Translated Pokemon dialogues will be in (…) **

* * *

It was snowing outside as Ash, Dawn and their Pokemon are inside their little house in Hearthome City. "Ash! Can you hand me some Christmas lights?" Dawn asked her fiancé.

"Coming right up, Dawn!" Ash yelled from the other side of the room followed by some boxes rustling. (Dawn, Dawn here!) Piplup yelled running into the living room. Dawn giggled at Piplup, who was tangled into the Christmas lights and was struggling to reach the tree. "Oh, Piplup. Be careful" Dawn cautioned grabbing a part of the lights and unwrapping it off of him. (Ahhhh…that's better,) Piplup sighed (Thanks Dawn!)

Ash walked into the room and smiled at his fiancé untangling Piplup from the lights. "I got the stockings!" he announced lifting the box over his head. (Oh, oh. Give me!) Pikachu jumped on Ash making the box of stockings fall to the ground. (Pikachu!) Togekiss scolded walking up to Ash and dusting him off with her wings. "It' okay Togekiss." Ash smiled. "How 'bout you guys go and hang up the stockings?" He suggested. (Yayyy! Let's go guys!) Pikachu cheered inviting his friends to help.

"Let's get into the holiday spirit more. Shall we?" Dawn asked taking out some Santa hats and placing them on the Pokémon's' heads as well as Ash's and her own. "These are great Dawn." Ash commented looking at the hats.

"Thank you." Dawn beamed cuddling into the crook of her fiancé's arm. "You always design great things." Ash brushed a kiss on her forehead.

(Buneary, where's my stocking?) Buizel asked looking at the fireplace scanning the names on the stockings for his.

(I don't know Buizel,) Buneary answered her reply being muffled by the cardboard box, which she is currently sticking her head in. (There are a bunch of stockings in here!)

(Hey does anybody know if Ash and Dawn bought any presents for us?) Aipom, who was visiting for the holidays asked. (Umm…I don't think they did.) Pachirisu answered nibbling on a Christmas poffin.

"Dawn? Did we buy anything for the Pokemon?" Ash asked looking at the empty bottom of the tree. "Oh My Arceus! I knew I forgot something!" Dawn gasped. Ash chuckled as he watch his fiancé freak out. "Dawn, Dawn calm down," he said softly putting his hand on her shoulder. "We can go and buy some things before the stores close."

"Right, let's go." Dawn nodded running to their room to grab her purse. "Hey guys!" Ash called out to the Pokemon "We are going to the store for a few minutes. Pikachu can you watch over them?"

(Okay Ash! You can trust me!) Pikachu chirped. "C'mon Ash let's go." Dawn entered the room wearing her coat and shoes. "We'll be back soon." Ash said before closing the door. (Bye!) Everyone shouted in unison.

(Oh! I found Buizel's stocking!) Buneary suddenly shouted poking her head out of the box, holding a red stocking with Buizel's name written in blue glitter. (Buneary be careful!) Pikachu cautioned running towards the box. (Whoa!) Buneary screamed falling down. (Hold on I got you!) Pikachu said stretching out his arms to catch her.

All of a sudden the lights went out. (Ow!) Buneary and Pikachu screamed as they collided into each other.

(This is not going to be good.) Togekiss shook her head nervously.

* * *

**This is just part 1 of the story. Part two will be updated tomorrow**

**My PM box is open to any new ideas that you guys have for the next few one-shots.**


	5. Home Alone Part Two

**Day Five. Part 2 of Home Alone. **

* * *

"Ash, how's this?" Dawn asked holding up a small pink dress up. "Uhhh…Dawn that is too small for you." Ash replied looking up from the hat section.

"It's for Buneary, silly." Dawn giggled. "Oh, in that case it's perfect." Ash scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. Shaking her head Dawn turned back to the dress rack she was looking at "I wonder how the Pokemon are doing." She thought out loud.

(Has anybody seen Chimchar around?) Turtwig asked looking around the dark living room.

(Yeah we need some light!) Buizel chimed in. (Don't worry guys we can find Chimchar.) Pikachu said. (How?) Buneary asked clinging tightly to his arm.

(Like this!) Pachirisu answered using discharge, sending little sparks of electricity from his cheeks that light up every corner of the living room. (Great idea Pachi!) Togekiss clapped her wings together. (Now let's split up to find Chimchar.)

(Okay!) Everyone agreed before running off to different parts of the house.

_**In the Kitchen…**_

(G-guys) Aipom shivered looking around the dark kitchen. Bang! Aipom jumped. (What was that?!) Buneary asked squeezing Pikachu's arm. (Ouch! Too tight. Too tight) Pikachu winced. (Oops) Aipom chuckled nervously (Sorry it was just my tail hitting some pots.) They all sighed in relief. (Can we try and find Chimchar now?)

(Yeah let's check the cupboards.) Buneary hopped onto the counter and opened a cupboard. Her eyes opened wide as bunch of chip bags and treats begin to fall down on top of her. (Neary are you okay?) Aipom asked. (Yeah) She grunted trying to get herself out of the mountain of junk food. (I think I just found Ash's-) she started saying before a container on the top shelf fell down and hit her head (Snack stash) she stumbled falling into the sick. (Oh dear, Buneary!) Aipom ran over to help her, only to trip over a can. Her long hand-like tails accidentally turning the water faucet on. (Great now I'm wet.) Buneary mumbled angrily.

(What's up with you girls and being so clumsy?) Pikachu asked teasingly from under the table. They both glared at him. (Stop looking at me like that!) He snapped walking out from under the table. (Whatever.) They both rolled their eyes.

_**In Ash and Dawn's Room**_

(Togekiss is he in the closet?) Turtwig shouted.

(No!) Togekiss answered shifting through the clothes.

(Ooo…what's this?) Pachirisu asked holding up a perfume bottle from Dawn's vanity table. (Pachirisu don't touch anything.) Turtwig cautioned. (Okay!) Pachirisu answered accidentally spraying a bit of the flowery perfume on his nose. (Something smells nice.) Togekiss commented from inside the closet.

Pachirisu's nose began to burn and twitch, not being able to contain it he sneezed, hard activating his discharge and shocking Togekiss. Out of pain and surprise Togekiss jumped up and hit her head against a shelf causing some bed sheets to fall down on everyone.

(Dude! Ghosts!) Buizel suddenly screamed looking at Togekiss and Pachirisu. (Ghosts!) Pachirisu and Togekiss screamed looking at Buizel and Turtwig. (What's with all the screaming out here?) Piplup asked emerging from underneath the bed. (Ghosts!) He screamed scurrying out of the room.

(Why did he run away from us?) Togekiss asked confused. (I don't know.) Turtwig shrugged. (C'mon let's go look for Chimchar.) Buizel beckoned walking out of the room.

**Back in the living room**

(Where are the others?) Pikachu looked around. (They are probably still looking.) Aipom was drying Buneary off with some towels. (Look guys there's Piplup!) Buneary beamed.

(Piplup you had any luck?)

(No, but guy's there are ghosts in this house.)

(Ghosts don't be silly.)

(Shhhh guys I here something!) Buneary suddenly whispered. (They're coming this way.) Piplup yelped hiding behind Pikachu as four white figures appeared in the living room. (It's the Christmas Carol ghosts! Everybody run!) Aipom bolted out of the living room.

(But wait isn't there three ghosts from that story?) Piplup asked looking at Buneary and Pikachu. They both shrugged (Who cares let's run!)

Togekiss, Buizel, Pachirisu and Turtwig looked at each other and started chasing after their friends, thinking that this was a game.

The chase continued all over the house with lots of screaming. Buizel was chasing Piplup around the living room, Piplup quickly jumped into a box of stringed lights and watched as Buizel walked past him. Chuckling to himself he tried to climb out, only to see that he was once again tangled in the brightly colored bulbs.

As for Pikachu…let's just say that Togekiss made him get trapped inside the washing machine. (Ugh! I'm back to being wet again) Buneary mumbled from the shower.

After a little while they all managed to free themselves and unmask the ghosts. (Oh thank you!) Togekiss, Turtwig, Pachirisu and Buizel sighed as Pikachu took off the bed sheets. (You guys scared us!) Buneary yelled with her dripping hands over her heart.

(C'mon let's clean up and get some poffins. I'm hungry after all of this.) Pachirisu licked his lips bounding happily towards the kitchen with everyone behind him. (Yeah that sounds good.) Buizel nodded. (I need to dry myself…)

(Uhhh…can anybody help me?!) Piplup shouted from the Christmas box.

(Guys! Guys! A little help here?) He tried again.

(I want some poffins too!)


	6. Mistletoe

****Day 6. This idea is from W.R. Winters****

* * *

"Ash where are you dragging me too?" Dawn cried out as Ash was pulling her down the driveway of his house. "You'll see!" Ash beamed pumping his free arm in the air.

"Fine." Dawn replied releasing herself from his grip. "Dawn what's wrong?" Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at his best friend. Her blue eyes glared at him "I am not moving from here until you tell me where we are going." She crossed her arms and sat down in the middle of the driveway.

"C'mon it was suppose to be a surprise." Ash admitted kneeling down to look her in the face. She glared at him one more time before turning away. "Awww…you're so cute when you're mad."

Blood rushed to her cheeks. _"He just called me cute."_ She thought trying to hide her blush by turning away. "Fine if you are not moving." He gently took her arms and wrapped it around his shoulders, hauling her thin frame up on his back. "Ash Ketchum! What are you doing?" She asked trying not to smile.

"You said that you are not moving." He turned around to face her "So I'm carrying you there." He began to run down the driveway at a fast speed making Dawn squeal.

"Too fast!" She screamed as they reached a hill. Her arms squeezed his torso tightly, hanging on for dear life. "We're here." He announced placing her down on the ground. "Professor Oak's lab?" She asked getting angry again.

"Yeah. What's wrong with it?" He asked confused by her sudden change of expression.

"Well, you could've just told me that we are going here." She pouted turning away from the door.

"Don't you want to meet my Pokemon?" He asked opening the front door. "Okay fine." She mumbled sarcastically walking in behind him.

"Hi, Professor Oak, Tracey!" Ash greeted them. "Why, hello there Ash." Prof. Oak beamed placing down a poke ball that he was studying. "Who is your friend over there?" Tracey asked looking at Dawn.

"Oh, this is Dawn." Ash smiled pulling her closer to Tracey and Prof. Oak. "Hi, I'm Tracey." He reached his hand out to her. "Dawn." She smiled shaking his hand.

"Come on, let's go look at the Pokemon!" Ash shouted "Okay!" She beamed as they both run hand in hand to the back of the lab. "They both would make a good couple. Don't you think?" Tracey asked Prof. Oak. "Yes, yes they would." Prof. Oak agreed.

"Hey guys! Come meet my friend!" Ash announced his voice carrying across the entire yard. At his request a whole stampede came towards their way stopping about a yard away. "Whoa." Dawn breathed out. "These are all of your Pokemon?"

"Yeah." Ash chuckled looking at her amazed expression.

**Meanwhile… **

"Come on guys." Tracey whispered waving in his friends. "We have to time it perfectly." Brock whispered attaching some mistletoe to the stick he was carrying while the others giggle quietly.

"Guys their moving." May beckoned her friends to follow her while watching Ash and Dawn talk to his Pokemon. They quickly scurried and hid behind a Tauros herd which is only a few inches away from their target.

"Okay guys we only have one-shot at this." Drew grinned. "So who wants to do it?" Brock asked holding up the stick. "Wait aren't you doing it?" Misty asked. "No way! Besides me, Tracey and Cilan are too tall."

"What does that have to do with anything." Iris almost yelled. "Iris!" Cilan scolded. "Sorry." She apologized covering her mouth. "So who's doing it?" Brock asked once again. "I have an idea." Max chimed in. "Oh brother." May rolled her eyes. "What?" Max glared at her.

"Would you guys stop it?" Tracey stopped them. "What's your idea Max?" Misty looked at him. "We draw grass blades." He said picking a handful of grass. Everyone looked confused. Max sighed "Whoever gets the longest blade has to do it." He explained.

"Oh, I get it!" Iris almost screamed again. "Shhhhh" everyone shushed covering her mouth and looking at their target's direction.

"What was that?" Dawn asked looking up. "I didn't hear anything." Ash replied. "It was probably just the wind." She shrugged.

"Okay ready?" Max asked looking at everyone. "Ready." They all nodded. "Draw."

"Oh man. I got the longest blade." Drew frowned. "Go Drew!" May cheered pushing him towards Ash and Dawn. "Okay, okay I'm going."

Drew carefully sneaked over and hid behind a Tauros that they were standing in front of. Slowly he lowered the mistletoe in front of Ash and Dawn. Who were too busy talking to notice. The Pokemon giggled and slowly pushed the two closer together until their lips were practically touching.

They were both surprised and blushed like crazy. "Come on. Just do it!" May almost screamed out loud. She watched impatiently as Ash and Dawn were staring at each other.

Going crazy she beckoned the others to hide behind Drew and Tauros. "Ready?" She asked grinning evilly. "Ready." Everyone nodded pushing, crashing the two's lips together.

The kiss was at first slow and sloppy but soon it turned passionate, but soft and sweet. As the two parted their friends jumped up from their hiding place and screamed happily. Surprising the couple.

They all smirked evilly waving the mistletoe.


	7. Ice Skating

****Day 7.****

**** Three more weeks until Christmas!****

* * *

"Ash, you have to help!" Dawn squealed, walking like a newborn deer on her skates.

Ash loaned her his arms balance. "I thought you said you know how to skate?" He chuckled and dragged her along as he glided backwards like a pro.

Dawn blew a stand of hair out of her face. "I thought I did. I heard it was like roller blading."

"It's definitely not." Ash raised an eyebrow and tuck her loose hair behind her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine, and it wasn't just because of the frigid Hearthome City air. Ash noticed and rushed to action.

"Do you need my coat? It's freezing out here, I don't know why skating at night time was a great idea." He tried to escape from her iron grip to pull off his jacket.

She half smiled at him. "No, please don't. I already have a coat, you'll be an icicle."

Ash scrunched his face. "I'll be fine." He attempted to break away again.

Dawn tightened her hands around her hands around his wrists even more. "If you let go of me I _will _fall on my butt in front of all these people."

Ash stopped, grinning at her wide eyed expression. "You're adorable when you are angry, how do you do that?" He linked their fingers together and casually stroked the back of her hands.

Blood rushed to her cheeks. Something about being complimented by him would never cease to make her blush. "It just comes naturally." She shrugged her shoulders for sarcastic effect.

Being cautious not to run into anyone behind him, Ash pushed himself back and dragged Dawn with him, swooshing in and out of bunches of people in the rink.

"Slow down!" Dawn tried to be considerate, but eventually erupted into a fit of giggles as Ash pulled her along.

"What's so funny?" He questioned her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "It's actually hilarious how much fun you're having. You look like a child." She couldn't speak without turning the corners of her lips up, forming a sly smile.

He couldn't resist her when she did that, and she knew it. Ash grabbed the wall of the rink, came to a smooth halt, twirled her, pulled her into his arms and kissed her all in one swift motion.

The kiss was slow and passionate, but soft and sweet. Leaving the taste of her berry flavored lip balm on his mouth.

"Would a child have done all of that?" Ash crowed. His back against the clear wall of the rink and she stood between his legs grabbing desperately his waist to stay upright.

"Definitely not. It's almost like you're a professional ice skater or something…" she whispered coarsely.

Ash tapped his fingers on her shoulder. "Funny." He sniped.

Dawn stole another quick peck and pulled away instantly, leaving Ash wanting more.

"Come on, instructor. Teach me how to skate." She cheekily grinned and yanked him away from his resting position, knocking them both off balance.

He steadied himself, keeping one hand interlocked with hers. "Just push off with one foot and slide." He explained and demonstrated it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Push off…slide." Dawn whispered to herself as she did the steps, a habit she'd picked up from their training.

He slide wasn't as much of a slide as it was a skid. She stopped abruptly and immediately met the ice, with regret.

Ash couldn't help but snicker as he pulled her to her feet again. "Just like roller blading, right?" He teased her in reference to her earlier remark.

She glared at him through the mass of hair in front of her eyes. "I will get this. I am not leaving this rink until I am better than you."

"It closes at nine, Dawn." He flipped her hair out of her vision.

"I'll be better by eight fifty-five." That was the thing about her; she could not, and would not give up, even on the tiniest things, like ice skating. It should bother him, but somehow it only made him love her more.

He kept her off the ground as she attempted time and time again to make it across the ring by herself. She fell numerous times, more than he could count on two hands, and he was pretty sure there would be a few bruises in the morning (which he would have to examine)

Oh my Arceus, I did it! Dawn almost jumped before she remembered the weights tied to her ankles. The pure joy and pride in her face is the single cutest thing Ash had ever seen. The light in her eyes danced as it reflected off the ice, and he swore her smile could cure diseases.

She leaped into his arms, kicking her feet off of the ground and flinging ice onto the few people left around. She ignored their annoyed looks and focused on only Ash's, her smile still beaming.

"Who's the child now?" He joked. She gave him a smug look. "I am just so happy that I have the best teacher ever." She pecked him on the cheek.

Ash resisted the urge to wipe her lipgloss off of his face. "Well, I have the best student ever." He smiled broadly and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"By the way, I could so beat you at roller blading." His voice was muffled by the bulk of her coat.

"Oh, you're so on."

* * *

**I'm still accepting any ideas for the next few one-shots. All ideas will be credited when the story is written and updated. **


	8. The Gift

****Day 8****

* * *

Thinking the package was something he'd forgotten he'd ordered online, Ash ripped it open, not even bothering to check the address. Which is why he was so taken aback by the contents inside.

"What in the world." He examined the sleek white box inside. The word Canon was written across in it in bold red letters, along with a picture of the nicest camera he'd ever seen.

He picked it up carefully, setting it aside to search through the packaging peanuts in hopes of finding who the mystery gift came from.

Sitting at the very bottom was a folded piece of white and gold stationery paper. Curious, Ash opened it.

"Hi sweetie, I remember you saying how much you loved Pokemon photography when you were little, and the way your eyes lit up when you talk about it, so I got you something to help you become passionate about it again. Love, Dawn."

Ash's grin stretched from ear to ear. Only she would remember something he mentioned probably moths ago.

Before even taking the camera out of the wrapping, he dialed her number.

"Ash?" Dawn's voice raised wondering why he was calling at such a random time in the day rather than their scheduled videophone sessions.

Ash's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, it's me. I got your package." He said, admiring the gift sitting in front of him.

Ash could practically hear her smile. "Really? I spent like 30 minutes in Best Buy deciding between that one and this Nikon one. I finally decided on that one because it's blue and that's your favorite color. Which is a really stupid reason to chose a camera but it takes amazing pictures I pro- "

"I love it Dawn. Really, this is the most thoughtful gift ever. You didn't have to do this. Thank you." He had strolled over to the window, looking outside Pallet Town.

Dawn blushed. "Seriously? You really like it? I was afraid that it was dumb or that you already had one better."

"Are you kidding me? I've never held a camera this nice. You must've spent a fortune." His jaw dropped when he realized. He couldn't accept it, it was too much.

"Oh please, after what you got me for my birthday this is nothing." She held the sapphire charm bracelet hanging around her wrist rubbing one of the charms. "I'm wearing it right now by the way."

He pictured how he remembered it resting perfectly on her wrist and the jingling sounds that it makes whenever they high-five each other. "You still wear that old thing?" He joked, puffing a small chuckle.

Dawn smiled. "Of course. It's my favorite piece of jewelry I own. I'm surprised you haven't noticed, I'm wearing it in every contest I compete in."

Ash definitely noticed. Every time she started perform on live television he'd search for it, something warming inside of him whenever he saw it. "Like I watch your contests." He scoffed sarcastically.

Dawn extended her legs off of the side of the couch in her home in Twinleaf Town. "Whatever! You always message me about my contest after it's over, you little creep.

Ash scrunched his face trying to think of a good comeback while falling back into an arm chair. "I just like making fun of you." Dawn said quickly.

Dawn stared down at her bracelet, wishing one of the charms has a genie in it that could magically transport her to him. There was a long pause, though it wasn't awkward. Ash finally spoke up. "I miss you, Dawn." His eyes glued to the few people walking by, though his focus was on hearing every second of what she spoke.

"I miss you too." Dawn sighed wholeheartedly. She could've lived in that moment forever, listening to him breathe. But, right on cue, her mom called her from the kitchen.

"I have to go." She mumbled, not wanting to say so. "Pease say you'll see me soon." Her voice broke as she fought back tears wanting to fall from her eyes.

Ash hated this part every time, because he couldn't say it honestly. "I'll see you soon." He forced out. It was strange, but somehow hearing him say it gave them both hope.

"Thank you, again." He added, preventing her from hanging up just a second longer.

Dawn laughed silently at his attempt to keep her on the line. "You're welcome." And with that she hung up, regretting it as soon as the call ended.


	9. Winter Festival

**Day 9 ^.^ Idea came from WingMan XL. This will most likely be in two parts since I'm writing this while doing my homework ^^**

* * *

"Wake up guys! Wake up!" Brock shook Ash and Dawn's bunk bed. They were currently sleeping at the Pokemon center in Snowpoint City waiting for Ash's gym battle with Candice.

"Huh? What?" Ash asked groggily trying to pry open his eyes. "Stop it!" Dawn groaned burying her face into her pillow. "We have to help Nurse Joy with something." Brock answered his eyes going all lovey-dovey at the mention of her name.

"With what?" Dawn mumbled sleepily through the fabric of her pillow. "The Snowpoint Festival." Brock answered as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?" Ash asked finally prying open his eyes. "I promised that we will help her with everything." Brock said proudly. "Everything?" Dawn asked shooting her head up from her pillow. "Yes. Everything!" Brock yelled excitedly. "Now get up and help!" He said before marching out of the room.

Both Ash and Dawn groaned at Brock's attempts to impress Nurse Joy. "Should we tell him?" Dawn asked climbing down the ladder of the bed. "Nah." Ash shook his head. "Let him learn himself."

"Okay." Dawn shrugged. "Let's hurry before he comes back." Ash said standing up. "Good idea." Dawn agreed.

"Finally!" Brock stretched his arms out as his friends walked out of their room. "Okay, what can we help with?" Dawn smiled.

"This" Brock answered putting some boxes in their hands. "And this. Oh wait and this too." A few seconds later Ash and Dawn are carrying tons of boxes out of the Pokemon center to town. "C'mon." Ash complained "Why do we have to do all of this."

"Because Mr. Love-dovey there promised that we will take care of everything." Dawn glared at Brock who was busy flirting with Nurse Joy behind them to notice.

"Nurse Joy what would you like for Gift Exchange?" Brock asked. Nurse Joy sweat dropped at Brock's attempts of trying to woo her. "No it's alright Brock. I don't need anything."

"Gift Exchange?" Ash asked confused. "The Gift Exchange is a tradition here in Snowpoint city," Nurse Joy explained. "Near the end of the festival at midnight you are supposed to give to exchange gifts with a person that you love."

"With a person that you love." Dawn muttered to herself giving Ash a quick glance blushing slightly. "Dawn are you okay?" Ash asked seeing his friend's face turning red. "Huh? Oh it's nothing Ash." Dawn smiled. "Okay." Ash shrugged setting down his boxes.

_Later that day…_

"Ugghhh!" Dawn pulled at her hair. She's been walking around for 10 minutes now and she still can't find anything perfect. "Why is it so hard to find anything for him." Dawn asked looking at Piplup. Piplup was looking around also trying to help his trainer before she pulls all of her hair out. (_Please don't go home bald._) Piplup thought to himself.

"Brock." Ash walked up to Brock. "Yeah Ash?" Brock turned his head from his work to face his friend. "What do you buy for a girl?" Ash asked scratching the back of his head nervously.

Brock smirked at his question knowing that this girl is Dawn. "My friend." He started hitting Ash's back. "You have a lot to know about buying gifts for girls."

* * *

**Second part coming tomorrow. Hope you like it so far WingMan XL**


	10. Winter Festival Part 2

**Day 10. Fifteen more days!**

* * *

"Hmmm…" Ash walked around the mall browsing at the shop windows looking for the something perfect. "Something that fits her personality." He pondered putting a finger on his chin. (Oh just buy her some jewelry!) Pikachu wanted shout looking at the twentieth jewelry store that they had pass. "She already has a beanie. How about a capsule case? Ugghhh I'm getting a headache from all of this!" He took off his cap and scratched his head. "Pikachu what do you think?" He asked putting his cap back on. "Pikachu?" He asked once again not getting a reply from his partner.

(Oooohh…pretty.) Pikachu stared in awe his eyes growing wide looking inside a jewelry store's window display. "Pikachu. There you are." Ash appeared behind him. "Huh? What are you looking at?" He asked bending down to look into the window. (This is perfect for her!) Pikachu chirped pointing to a beautiful gold necklace with a single rose pendent encrusted with sapphires, aquamarines and diamonds.

"You think so?" Ash asked standing up straight. (Yes!) Pikachu shouted grabbing his trainer's hand and pulling him into the store.

…

"Piplup did you find anything?" Dawn asked looking around the massive store. (Well…I found a Christmas poffin kit.) Piplup laughed nervously holding up a box that says "Holiday Poffins Kit" on it. "Piplup." Dawn giggled grabbing the kit from his hands. "I mean a gift for Ash, but hey why not buy this too."

(Yay!) Now let's find something for Ash.) Piplup cheered grabbing Dawn's hand and pulling her down an aisle. (Okay, okay. How about this?) He asked holding up a dessert cook book. Dawn looked up and simply giggled shaking her head. (Fine.) He rolled his eyes putting the book back.

"How about this Piplup?" Dawn asked showing him a small travel essential kit. (Seriously?) Piplup did not look amused (A cook book would've been better.)

"Let's go look in another aisle." Dawn suggested. After a few minutes Dawn and Piplup finally walked out of the store holding a medium-sized bag excitedly. "He's gonna love this!" Dawn shouted bouncing on the balls of her feet. "C'mon Piplup let's get ready for the festival!"

_Later that night…_

"So Ash have you found her anything?" Brock asked walking up to his friend. "Yes I have." Ash smiled proudly. "Good cause it's almost midnight." Brock patted his back before getting distracted by a girl walking by. Ash sighed and looked at the buffet table, where he found a happy Pikachu sitting upon a mound of ketchup packets licking one opened packet.

Ash sighed once again before scanning the crowd for Dawn. "Boo!" Came a shout behind him making Ash jump. The person behind him let out a feminine giggle. Turning around he was stunned with what he saw. Dawn was standing there giggling her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She was wearing a simple white dress the went up to her knee and layered with some tulle and a grey blue denim top. "You look nice." Ash smiled.

"Thank you." Dawn blushed. "Nurse Joy!" A familiar voice shouted making the two turn their heads. Brock who was holding the hands with a random girl, rushed after Nurse Joy.

They both sighed embarrassingly as everyone turned their attention towards Brock and Nurse Joy. "Let's get out of here." Dawn buried her face in her hand, grabbing Ash's with her other one and leading him away from the buffet table.

"That was embarrassing." Ash mumbled looking at the ground. "You tell me." Dawn answered looking at the ground as well. "There you guys are." Brock walked up to them proudly fixing his tie. "Have you no shame." Dawn whispered angrily so only her and Ash could hear. "Dawn." Ash glared at her. "What?" Brock asked confused. "Nothing." Dawn answered innocently.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's almost midnight!" Nurse Joy announced on the microphone "Please get ready for the gift exchange!"

"Ten…nine…" Everyone started counting staring at the town clock holding their presents excitedly.

"Eight…seven" Ash and Dawn shouted along smiling.

"Here!" Ash shouted between six and five giving Dawn her present. "Here's yours!" Dawn yelled handing Ash his present between four and three.

"Two…" Everyone shouted as an elderly couple pushed Ash and Dawn together into a kiss. "One!" Everyone shouted as the whole town lit up with Christmas lights.

"I love you Dawn!" Ash shouted looking at the Christmas tree that had been lit.

"I love you, too!" Dawn replied smiling it began to snow.

"Ahhh…the best Snowpoint festival ever." Zoey and Gary smiled taking off their old woman and man disguise. "Most definitely." Gary agreed.

* * *

**Hope it turned out great for you WingmanXL**


	11. Homesick

****Day 11****

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen the plane to Sinnoh is boarding now, please grab your luggage and head to gate 5."

"Yes I'm heading home." Dawn whispered excitedly trying not to wake up any other people sleeping in the seats next to her. Carefully Dawn stood up, grabbed her luggage and walked to gate 5. _"Mom I'm coming home for the holidays!"_

"It's snowing," Dawn breathed pressing her hand against the window as the plane took flight. She lowered herself into the back of her seat putting headphones in her ears, blasting some of her favorite tunes. "Might as well get some sleep."

_**In Kalos…**_

"Looks like mom's not coming Pikachu." Ash frowned hanging up the videophone. "Well there is a snowstorm coming." Clemont stated pushing up his glasses. "Clemont." Bonnie slapped his arm. "What it's true." He glared at her rubbing his arm.

Ash sighed sitting down on a nearby bench. "It's alright Ash." Serena sat down next to him. "Yeah, you get to spend Christmas with us!" Bonnie jumped excitedly.

"Thanks guys." Ash smiled gratefully. "No problem," Serena smiled. "Now let's head to Lumiose City." She stood up. "Yeah." He agreed walking out of the Pokemon center with his friends. "Lumoise City here we come!" Clemont yelled.

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have some minor turbulence that's blowing us off course." Dawn stirred taking out her headphones and groaned "So much for going home." She frowned. "We are getting ready to land in Lumiose City." The flight attendant announced.

"Lumiose City? Isn't that in Kalos?" Dawn asked herself remembering when Ash sent her a post card from Kalos. Taking out the postcard from her purse she looked at it and looked outside her window as they flew past the Prism Tower. "But I don't want to be here" She whispered to herself.

Sighing Dawn went off the plane with some other angry passengers as the all head towards the nearest hotel or Pokemon Center. "Better call mom." Dawn ran towards the nearest Pokemon center and used the video phone.

"Mhmmm…happy holidays mom. I'm sorry I can't be with you again." Dawn cried feeling homesick. "It's alright dear. Just be safe okay?" Johanna answered trying her best not to cry. "Okay." Dawn nodded before hanging up the phone.

(Dawn please don't cry.) Buneary patted her arm, making her trainer smile. "At least I'm here with you guys." She squeezed Buneary and Piplup into a tight hug. (Can we find something to eat?) Piplup asked his stomach growling. " His trainer giggled at the monstrous sound his stomach just made. "Okay let's go eat."

"Mmmm…this mash potato is good!" Ash and his friends were also in the Pokemon center cafeteria. "Ash please have some manners." Serena sweat dropped at her friend's table manners. "Sorry but it's so good!" Ash swallowed.

"Ewww… at least close your mouth when you talk." A familiar voice said walking past them. "Huh?" Ash looked around trying to find whoever said that. Pikachu quickly scanned the cafeteria and saw a familiar head of blue hair. Jumping off the table he ran across the cafeteria yelling excitedly (Dawn! Dawn!)

Hearing his trainer's name being called Piplup looked up from his plate and saw a Pikachu running towards their table. (Pikachu!) Piplup greeted as his friend hopped into a surprised Dawn's arms.

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's in two-parts again ^^ I have lots of homework to do. **


	12. Homesick Part 2

**Day 12. Part 2 of Homesick.**

* * *

"Oh hi there." Dawn smiled weakly at a beaming Pikachu. "Pikachu! What are you doing?" Ash scolded him running up to them. "Oh, this is your Pikachu?" Dawn asked lifting her head up.

"Dawn?" Ash was taken aback by the surprise visit from his friend. "Ash!" Dawn beamed putting Pikachu down and giving her friend a bone-crushing hug. "It's been so long." Dawn smiled her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I've missed you." Ash whispered hugging her back. Pikachu and Piplup smirked at their trainers hugging each other. (We should totally bring them together.) Piplup whispered to Pikachu. (Mhmmm.) Pikachu nodded

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked as they parted from their long embrace. "Oh." Dawn's face slackened and she slowly sat down in her seat. "What's wrong?" Ash asked mimicking Dawn's facial expression. "I was suppose to be home for the holidays." Dawn bit her lip, beginning to feel homesick once again.

"So what happened?" Ash pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. "My plane had a turbulence and it blew off course." She answered her hands now balling into a fist and shaking wildly.

"Hey, it's not your fault that you can't come home." Ash took her hands into his squeezing them tightly, hoping that it will comfort her. "I know but…"

"Hey, you're here now. At least let's spend the holidays together." Ash smiled intertwining her fingers with his. Dawn smiled at his gesture and nodded leaning close to him for an embrace once more.

Ash wrapped his arms round her and pulled her closer, her fruity perfume tickling his nose. He didn't know why, but holding her in his arms just felt so right.

Dawn was happy and felt better being held by Ash. She feels protected and comfortable. "Have I ever told you that I like you." She mumbled sleepily. Ash blushed at what his friend just said.

"I like you too." He whispered. "Really?" Dawn asked looking into his eyes doubtfully. Ash nodded. Dawn giggled as his face turned bright red. "You're blushing." She giggled pointing a finger and brushing it against his cheek.

"Awww…I didn't know that Ash had a girlfriend." Serena gushed looking at Ash and Dawn. "Let's go meet her!" Bonnie jumped up and grabbed Clemont's and Serena's hands.

"Look at you two." Clemont teased. Ash and Dawn broke eye contact and looked the gang behind them. Dawn turned to Ash with a "who are these guys?" look on her face.

Ash chuckled and introduced his friends to Dawn. "Dawn these are my friends, Clemont, Serena and Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you guys." Dawn smiled. (Hey what about me?!) Piplup pouted. As soon as the introductions finished everyone sat down and finished their meal, talking about their adventures.

"C'mon let's go to our room." Serena suggested as they threw their trays in the trash. "Okay." Everyone nodded.

They all rushed to their room and crashed on the couch, continuing their conversation. Dawn started to talk about her journey to winning second place in the Grand Festival before her phone rang.

"Hello? Miss Berlitz, we would like to tell you that the planes are getting ready to fly back to Sinnoh now."

Dawn bit her lip and looked at Ash and her new friends. "Umm…no thanks. I'll stay here." She replied before ending the call.

"Anything wrong?" Ash asked looking at his girlfriend. Dawn shook her head. "Everything is great." She smiled as Ash pecked her cheek.

* * *

**Any new ideas for the next 13 one-shots? PM me :)**


	13. Dancing with the Daffodils

**Day 13 and 14. Sorry for no update yesterday :/**

**Note: This story is inspired by poem called Daffodils by William Wordsworth**

* * *

_I wandered lonely as a cloud _

_That floats high o'er the vales and hills,_

_When all at once I saw a crowd,_

_A host, of golden daffodils_

Buneary was the first to reach the top of the hill as Pikachu followed. The sky was pure blue with small white clouds hanging over the valleys and hills. The air, so fresh and filled with flowery fragrants. When all at once Buneary grabbed his arm, capturing his attention. Pikachu looked down the hill where Buneary was looking and all at once he saw a valley filled with golden daffodils

_Beside the lake, beneath the trees,_

_Fluttering and dancing in the breeze_

Buneary grabbed his hands and skipped down the hill and into the ocean of daffodils. The skipped and ran around chasing each other before residing near the lake, watching the wind gently sway the daffodils making them seem to dance. (Buneary, may I have this dance?) Pikachu asked standing up. She giggled (Yes.)

_Continuous as the stars that shine _

_And twinkle on the milky way,_

_They stretched in a never-ending line_

_Along the margin of a bay_

The two Pokemon danced around the lake, the yellow colors of the daffodils reflecting in their brown eyes making them shine. Pikachu blended in easily with the daffodils, but Buneary's cream and brown colors complemented the flowers perfectly. The pair continued to dance in an never-ending line of daffodils.

_Ten thousand saw I at a glance, _

_Tossing there heads in a sprightly dance._

Their afternoon was perfect as their dance ended, the flowers kept on dancing. Through the winter months the daffodils had died, but Pikachu still took Buneary to the valley. Today was no different for it was Christmas. But this time, their trainers have come along.

The music of the wind and daffodils were replaced with the music of the wind and snow the lake was still there it's waves still dancing. Pikachu and Buneary started the dance swaying to the breeze. Ash and Dawn looked at their Pokemon happily. "Come on Ash let's dance." Dawn grabbed Ash's hands and wrapped them around her waist. Ash smiled as they started to dance falling into sync with their Pokemon.

_The waves beside them danced; but they _

_Outdid the sparkling waves in glee_

The waves and snow sparkled reflecting off of their eyes. Snow began to fall and land on their eyelashes. The pairs smiled as the music of nature sway them. Ash and Pikachu extended their arms and Dawn and Buneary spun, the wind and snow swirled making them seem to fly. At that moment, Ash dropped down on one knee and proposed. Dawn gasped in surprise and nodded. Joining not only themselves but their Pokemon together.

_They flash upon the inward eye _

_Which is the bliss of solitude_

_And then my heart fills_

_And dances with the daffodils_

Pikachu and Ash's hearts soared as the girls' eyes twinkled. The snow slowly started to slowly melt away and the daffodils returned in their imagination as they began to dance with the daffodils


	14. December Rain

**Hey hey hey! Since it's almost the holidays again I'm picking off from where I left off. Pearl Christmas is back! I own you guys nine more stories so let's get going! **

**Also leave me a couple ideas in the reviews or private message me. Thanks!**

**Day 16**

* * *

"I hope it's not cold outside" Ash said putting on his jacket.

"I don't think it is. It's December and it's 65 degrees outside!" Dawn replied.

"True, but still, it doesn't hurt to wear on a jacket." He pointed out.

"Fine" Dawn huffed marching angrily to their room to get a jacket.

"There. Happy now?" Dawn reemerged a few minutes later, wearing her trademark red jacket.

"Very." Ash nodded.

"Let's get going then." Dawn opened to front door to their house.

"Oh, look it's raining." Ash poked his head out the door.

"Yes. I can see that." Dawn opened the coat closet and grabbed a pink umbrella. "Now we can go."

Ash opened to door fully and stepped outside into the pouring rain. Dawn walked out and opened her umbrella. "Not sharing your umbrella?" He asked putting his hands over his head to keep from getting wet.

"Oops sorry." Dawn lifted the umbrella higher to let him get under.

Ash smiled and stepped under the umbrella.

The pair started walking and pretty soon, Ash found himself soaking wet "Hey! Where's the umbrella?"

Dawn stopped and looked over her shoulder to find her husband a few steps behind her, drenched in rain water.

Giggling she ran over to him and put the umbrella over his head. "Sorry, but it's your fault for walking so slow."

"Oh yeah, every thing is my fault."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did"

"Since when?"

"I don't know every day?"

Dawn sighed and shook her head. "What that's not true?" Ash asked grabbing her hand. "Nope." Dawn smiled

Ash hugged her and she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Kissing cause we're under an umbrella huh?"

"If you want" Dawn smiled mischievously before giving him a kiss on the lips

Ash's eyes opened wide in surprised before closing them and returning the kiss

"I love you" Ash whispered as the broke apart.

"I love you too" Dawn whispered back.

"Great because I'm gonna do this!" Ash plucked the umbrella from her hands and started running

"Hey! Come back here!" Dawn laughed and started chasing him down the street in the rain.


	15. Christmas Surprise

**Day 17. Thanks espeon44 for the idea!**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ashley cried running up to her Dawn.

"Yes, dear?" Dawn puts down the dishes she had been washing and looked down at her young daughter.

"Can we decorate the Christmas tree?" Ashley asked holding up a small box of decorations.

Dawn smiled and kneeled down to the young girl's level. "I'm sorry sweetie but we can't this year."

"Awww why not?" Ashley's big blue eyes started filling with tears. Her body started to tremble.

Dawn smiled softly and ran her hand through the little girl's hair, "We don't have a place to put the tree in this house."

"We can find a place." Adam said walking into the kitchen.

Dawn looked up at her elder son. "Well, we just have to wait until your dad gets home."

"Okay" The two siblings sulked and walked out of the kitchen.

"Adam!" Ashley whispered as they both walked out of Dawn's hearing range.

Adam turned around and looked at his little sister. "I want to tell you something. Come down here."

Adam kneeled down and put a hand to his ear.

"How about we surprise mommy with a Christmas tree?" Ashley whispered

"Yes! And we can call dad to help us! Ashley you're a genius!" Adam high-fived his sister.

"Okay, let's do it!" Ashley shouted jumping with joy.

"Shhhh!" Adam shushed his sister. "We have to keep it a secret."

**The Next Day**

Adam, Ashley and Ash trampled through a Christmas tree farm, trying to look for the perfect tree.

"How about this one?" Ash asked the kids, stopping in front of a middle sized tree.

"No, it's too..." Adam pondered to find the perfect word to describe it

"Ugly." Ashley wrinkled her nose and walked past them.

Ash and Adam shook their heads and followed the little girl.

After about 10 minutes of searching, Ashley suddenly shouted from the edge of the Christmas Tree farm. "Adam! Daddy! I found the prettiest one!"

Adam and Ash quickly rushed towards the direction of the little girl's voice.

"Wow." They both stood back in awe of how perfect the tree was. "Isn't is perfect? Can we get it?" Ashley tugged at her dad's hand to get his attention.

"Yes. We're getting this one." Ash nodded. "Great job sweetie!" He picked up his daughter and swung her around.

Ashley screamed and laughed "Daddy stop I'm getting dizzy!"

Ash laughed and put his daughter down. "Come on kids, let's bring this tree home to mommy."

**Later that night**

"Where in the world are you guys taking me?" Dawn asked as Ash and the kids led her to the living room. "It's a surprise!" Ash laughed.

"Yeah mommy, it's a surprise! " Ashley echoed.

"Okay mom, you can take off the blind fold now." Adam smiled standing in the center of the living room.

Dawn took off the blind fold over her eyes and gasped.

"Surprise!" They shouted in unison

"You guys did all of this?" Dawn asked. Spinning around the living room, soaking it all it.

There was a huge Christmas tree standing in the center of the room, all decorated with colorful lights and ornaments. The whole room was also decorated with Christmas lights and extra ornaments.

"We wanted to make sure that it looked like Christmas throw up in here." Ash said proudly.

"Well, you guys did a great job." Dawn walked over and hugged all three of them. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, dear."

Ashley and Adam quickly slipped out of there parents grip and grabbed some mistletoe from the decoration box

"Mommy, daddy. Look up" Ashley said as Adam waved the mistletoe above them.

Ash and Dawn giggled before leaning in for a kiss.

"Ewww." Ashley wrinkled her nose.

The whole family bursted out giggling.

"This is the best Christmas ever." Adam smiled.

* * *

**A new chapter will be up tomorrow, message me if you have any ideas!**


	16. Santa Tell Me Part 1

**Day 18. **

**Song: Santa Tell Me by Ariana Grande**

* * *

_**Santa, tell me if you're really there**_

_**Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here**_

_**Next year**_

_**Santa, tell me if he really cares**_

_**'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here**_

_**Next year**_

Dawn's always have had bad experinces in relationships, espcially around Christmas time. Two years ago, her boyfriend broke up with her on Christmas Eve and the next day brought another girl to a Christmas party that they both planned to attend together. Since then she sweared that she'll never fall in love again.

But this year, it's different. She fell in love with a young man named Ash Ketchum, they've been dating for about two months now and Christmas was drawing near.

She began to withdraw herself and didn't interact with him as much as she used too.

Every night beofre she fell asleep negative thoughts kept popping into her mind

_"Does he really care about me?" _

_"Will he still be with me next year?"._

_"Omg what if he's planning to break up with me?!"_

Pretty soon she found herself crying to sleep, hoping that those thoughts aren't true.

_**Feeling Christmas all around**_

_**And I'm tryna' play it cool**_

_**But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room**_

_**"Let It Snow" is blasting out**_

_**But I won't get in the mood**_

_**I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know**_

_**It's true love that he thinks of**_

_**So next Christmas**_

_**I'm not all alone, boy**_

Ash and Dawn were walking around a mall, trying to find Christmas presents for their friends and family.

"Let It Snow" was playing throughout the mall and Dawn was humming a long walking with a bounce in her steps.

Ash watched her with a smile on his face. _"This is the first time that I've seen her happy in weeks."_

They both were walking happily until a mall employee hung a piece of mistletoe in front of them.

Ash tried to lean in a kiss but Dawn quickly avoided it and ran away, seeming like she was ready to cry.

A confused Ash quickly rushed after her "Dawn wait up!"

Pretty soon, he caught up to her and held her by her shoulders. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Dawn buried her head in her hands and bawled her eyes out, not saying a single word.

Ash pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly, one hand running through her hair to calm her down.

"Do you really love me?" Dawn suddenly whispered, sniffling.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Do you truly love me?" Dawn repeated.

"Yes, Dawn my love for you is one hundred percent true." Ash replied, leaning in for a kiss once again and was happy that Dawn didn't pull away this time.


End file.
